botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Botany Bay Colony
Botany Bay Colony is a Hengeyokai Colony and Protectorate located in a deep space Magellanic cloud. The colony is a Jewel among the Hengeyokai worlds. Recently relocated to the lush world of Nova Gaia, the colony has a long history. Origins While currently located on Nova Gaia, the colony has moved twice in its history and has had four distinct phases of development. Having begun in another deep space cloud that still bears its name, the colony had humble beginnings. After an attack by the powerful Hak'en race the ground colony was destroyed, and a new large Space Station took its place above the world of Botany Bay. This new colony grew and prospered until a second attack by the Har'ken. While the battle was a decisive victory for the Hengeyokai and their allies, the station was damaged beyond repair, and the colony was evacuated to the desert world of Mu Draconis. The stay in the desert of Tanami Erg on Mu Draconis was short, and violent, with the colonists only staying long enough for a new permanent home to be found. This gift, the colony's current, and hopefully forever home, on Nova Gaia. Culture and Government While colonies may be seen by many to be a collection of buildings and landing facilities, in reality healthy colonies are composed of the colonists themselves. Throughout its history, Botany Bay has had a healthy population of dedicated colonists who have seen it though its toughest times. Not the least of these souls is the Colony's current leader, Administrator, and Hengeyokai Kahn, Jubilynn Lane. The Colony is part of the Hengeyokai Protectorate. Claimed by the Clan Bastet, and administered by a pair of Bastet Khans. Colonial Governments within the Hengeyokai Protectorate are oligarchies. The day to day governance of the colony is delegated to the Colonial Administration. While the Hengeyokai Kahn rules the colony and provides external leadership, the colony also has a Colony Council to govern on local matters, and adjudicate issues between colonists. The council can take many forms, either elected or appointed, and the colony has seen both means employed over its lifetime. Colonial Defense is a handled by the Administrations Risk Assessment and Management (RAM) department and the Hengeyokai's Colonial Rangers. RAM fills the roll of security and law enforcement, dealing with day to day matters between colonists and visitors, serving as a police and security forces and customs enforcement. Rangers deal with military matters, and the defense of the colony from outside threats as well as projecting the Hengeyokai's power beyond the Protectorate. The Hengeyokai strongly agree with Admiral William Adama, " There's a reason you separate military and the police. One fights the enemies of the state, the other serves and protects the people. When the military becomes both, then the enemies of the state tend to become the people." The Colony prospers on the busy trade routes which have opened do to its position in the Slipstream. With many sliproutes passing though the system, and with the ability to open Capital Class slippoints due to the presence of I.R.I.S.'s slipgate, the colony is a hub of trade and travel between vastly distant galaxies and worlds. The Colony's Highport is the hub of this activity, serving thousands of vessels a year of all sizes. While the highport may be the hub of trade and cargo transfer, many private stations have been boosted into Nova Gaia's orbit, trading under the protection the colony provides. The Colony is also a crossroads of culture, ideas and people. As part of the Hengeyokai's mission, the colony has recently opened a large public data base and library, as well as a gallery of fine arts from around the 'verse. The Colony is also a 'power projection platform' for the Hengeyokai's influence in its sector of the 'verse both military and diplomatically. With a forward base for Colonial Rangers, and a dedicated Diplomatic Quad, the colony advances the Hengeyokai's cause. Kahn Jubilynn routinely visits worlds thought the 'verse, including sitting on the Mu Draconis Governing body, the Laandstrat. Facilites & Location This activity is set against the backdrop of the beautiful world of Nova Gaia. An aquatic, semi tropical world of vast shallow seas and scattered island chains, Nova Gaia is home to a native Mer people, the New Gaians, as well as a intelligent Cetacean species. Nova Gaia is often referred to as a 'gift' by the colonists. The colony sits a few degrees north of the equator, on a large island with a sweeping sheltered bay. The location allows for easy boosting to orbit, and travel on the colony's beanstalk network. The isle is home to the Main Colony, several fishing villages, and small private compounds. The bay is home to visiting aquatic people who find shelter in the colony's Aquatic Welcome Center, and hosts visits by the world's native peoples as well. The isle is home to ancient ruins that predate the colony's arrival by an untold number of years, these locations are visited by the Hengeyokai, and other curious colonists and visitors. The isle is suspected to be a source of the conductive metal Unobtainum, as several large floating mountains circle over the island. The main colony's structure is of similar design to the one found on Mu Draconis, and the orbital colony at the original Botany Bay. The natives refer to the builders as 'the old ones', other races refer to them as Forerunners, or ancients. Whoever built the complex, the Hengeyokai now claim them as their own. The constructs seem to respond to the Hengeyokai, shifting from a dormant, abandoned state, to a fully functional, even powerful facility. The colony is outfitted to provide for the needs of the colonists. Arranged around the large complex tree at the center, the various quads of the colony provide quarters, offices, markets, businesses, entertainment, learning, defense, administration, transportation, repair, medical care and a common place to meet. In short, the colony is home. Category:History & Events Category:Culture Category:The Colony Category:Planets & Locations:Botany Bay